ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hideo
How Hideo joined the Tourney Hideo first appears in Rival Schools, introduced as a Japanese language teacher who is sent along with Kyoko Minazuki to recruit students for Justice High School. The game's story has Hideo eventually brainwashed by the school's principal and forced to bring in students to the school, but is snapped out of the brainwashing by students from Taiyo High School. Hideo's story has him show concern for Kyoko and in his ending, he proposes to her. In Project Justice, he and Kyoko, along with fellow teacher Hayato, investigate who is responsible for the new attacks on the school and eventually discover that a student at Justice, Kurow, is responsible. In story mode, Hideo is playable in the Justice High School, with the ending showing him hospitalized from the investigation, due to him rescuing a presumably dead Hyo from the burning Justice High building. Upon learning that Hyo was possessed by his father Mugen's soul, Hideo had hoped to find a way to cure him. Hideo went to Southtown's Pao Pao Cafe and met with the bartender, Richard Meyer to find a relic that may cure Hyo. How to unlock *Clear Board the Platforms Level 4 with Kyoko. *Play 3826 matches For both methods, you must fight Hideo at the Justice High School Library. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Hideo by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 900 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Hideo, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Justice High School's Japanese language teacher, Hideo Shimazu!" He will be seen left of Irina, right of Zaheer, below Kirian and above Hidan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hideo has his hands on his glasses. After the announcer calls his name Hideo does two punches and hruts his back as the camera zooms, then regains his composure and says "Come and get me." Special Moves Seihaken (Neutral) Hideo launches a ball of chi at his opponent similar to the Hadou Ken. If the thumb pad is tilted up, he will fire it 45 degrees upwards. Shin'en Kyaku (Side) Hideo does a spinning kick on the ground without leaving it. Jicchokken (Up) Hideo launches into the air with a right uppercut. Raieishuu (Down) Hideo jumps up and does a descending flying kick that sends him some distance away from his opponent. Shimazu-ryuu Seihaken (Hyper Smash) Hideo moves his hands back and fires a medium-sized but rapid hitting ball of chi at the opponent. Shimazu-ryuu Shin Jiccokken (Final Smash) Hideo raises his left fist to hit his opponent. If he hits, he next does a fast two-hit uppercut and knocks his opponent sky high. Victory Animations #Hideo rubs his shirt, then raises his fists and spreads them apart saying "It's okay; I didn't hit you that hard!" #Hideo hurts his back and holds his right hand to his head as he complains "I shouldn't do such childish things." #Hideo does two kicks, then does a hopping punch, then a spin punnch, then points his right fist at the camera with his right leg out and says "Never make light of an old man." On-Screen Appearance Hideo runs in and puts on his glasses then says "If you don't understand what I'm saying, then..." Trivia *Hideo's normal rival is the Pao Pao Cafe owner, Richard Meyer and his second rival is the VSSE One-Man Army, Richard Miller. The commander of the Ikari Warriors, Heidern is his mid-game opponent. *Hideo Shimazu shares his English voice actor with Gen, Lee Pai Long, Sebastian, Rawk Hawk, Titan Dweevil, Vulture and Gigas. *Hideo Shimazu shares his Japanese voice actor with Cole McGarth, Iron Man, Booker D., Vladimir A. Makarov, Mr. Fred Rogers, Uncle Grimmly, Shaggy Rogers, Sherlock Holmes, Rousso, Rusl, Yin-Yarn and Big Van Vader. *Hideo Shimazu shares his French voice actor with Jawa and Killer Croc. *Hideo Shimazu shares his German voice actor with Sporty, the green Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers and Sage Date. *Hideo Shimazu shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il and Krook. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters